Never Felt Safer
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: A Jeff Hardy/Beth Britt one shot! Please Review :)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE/TNA or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do not own The Imag-I-Nation- That Belongs to Jeff. I do not own Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane or Beth- They belong to themselves.

A/N- Hey Everyone, So this is my one shot of Beth/Jeff- I think they are so cute and since I am thinking about writing a full story about them, I decided to post this to get your feedback. I hope you like it!

* * *

Jeff Hardy woke up to screaming and sobbing one night in May. Confused and concerned, he turned on his bedside lamp and turned over; his eyes caught sight of his clearly distressed girlfriend. He started to gently shake her awake, unable to take the sight anymore.

"Beth! Wake up" he murmured to her softly as he tried to wake her from her nightmare. Beth's eyes flew open, meeting the concerned ones of her boyfriend. Worried, Jeff reached for Beth and gently pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest. He didn't say anything at first, he just let her get all of her feelings out, and he wanted her to be calm before he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry" Beth whispered after a while of silence. Jeff looked at her confused and concerned. Whatever did Beth have to be sorry about?

"Shhh, Hey, it's okay, Beth. You don't have to apologize for having a nightmare" he soothed, "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Beth looked up into his Emerald caring eyes and bit her lip. She knew telling him would help, but he had his own things to deal with too and she didn't want to burden him. Jeff seemed to sense her hesitation and suddenly sat up in bed. He stood up and made his way over to the closet, grabbing their jackets and handing one to a very confused Beth.

"Jeff? Where are we going?" she asked, allowing him to pull her up and help her into her jacket. He looked at her with a tender smile.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, she looked at him, confusion clear in her eyes but she nodded, none the less.

"Of course I do" she said, he gave her a small smile and she allowed him to lead her from their room and out of their home.

"Jeff? Where are we going?" she asked. Jeff wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close while they walked. She was worried about where he was taking her, but she trusted him and because of that, she would follow him anywhere he asked. Jeff led them to a part of the grounds that she never knew existed.

"This is where I come to get away from everything" Jeff explained, glancing around, "This is the Imag-I-Nation"

Beth couldn't believe her eyes as the couple strolled through Jeff's other world. She saw all of things he had created with his own hands and his imaginative mind.

"You made all of this?" she asked him, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Yeah" he replied, "It kind of calms me down when something goes wrong. Nothing can get me here, this is my world, my safe place"

Beth nodded, completely amazed and in awe of Jeff's creations. She knew he loved Art, but she didn't realise that he had created all of the paintings and sculptures surrounding her.

"Since this place helps me a lot, let's see if it can help you" Jeff said, pulling them to a stop, and wrapping his arms around Beth's waist. "I never let anyone in here, Matt and the others know about it, of course, but they've never been inside. No one has, until you"

"Why me?" Beth asked "Why let me in here, and not Matt, or Shane or even Shannon?"

Jeff gave her a smile and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "Because you are my girlfriend and I love you. I also want to help you and get to the bottom of this nightmare"

Beth avoided his eyes, those eyes of his could see things in her that no-one else could see. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, but she thought it to be silly. Jeff was worried by her prolonged silence, he needed her to talk to him, this was driving him insane.

"Beth…" he whispered, gently. "Please talk to me. I hate seeing you like this"

"I-I… It's stupid" she said, softly.

"No it's not." Jeff said gently. "It's not stupid at all, whatever it is, it's upset you and if you don't tell me, I can't help you, Beth"

Beth looked up into his calming green eyes and she saw something that usually wasn't in Jeff Hardy's eyes:

Worry.

"I…" Beth wanted to tell him, she knew he would try his best to make it better and make her feel okay again. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I keep getting flashbacks and nightmares of the fire that night. I know that we're safe staying with Matt, but I can't stop thinking about it." She said, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Beth…" he murmured, his eyes filling up with tears of pain.

"Jeff, I just…. Sometimes it's you in the house instead of Jack. Sometimes, it's you trapped and I can't stand seeing it. It scares me, Jeff. It could have very easily been you or anyone of our friends stuck in there" Beth whimpered. Jeff saw the tears gather in her eyes and the sight broke his heart.

.

.

.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her towards his chest as she began to cry.

"Beth…" he whispered. "You need to listen to me, alright?"

Beth nodded as she was held against his chest, his arms protective and it made her feel safe.

"You're right. It could have easily been any one of us trapped in there, but you're missing the silver lining in all of this, Beth" he said, gently tilting her face up to meet his eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"We're both okay" Jeff continued, "Matt's okay, Shane's okay and Shannon's okay too. Not one of us got hurt, and I know that the fire destroyed everything and I know the fire took Jack, but the main thing is that none of us were there to get hurt"

"I know" Beth sighed, "I'm still scared sometimes. In my nightmares, I see you in there, surrounded by the flames, not breathing…."

"Shhh" Jeff soothed her. "It's just a nightmare, and it's never going to happen. I'm never going to leave you like that, Beth. I'm here for good"

Beth looked into his soothing green eyes and nodded. She believed him, how could she not?

"I think I'm just scared of being alone" Beth sighed, her eyes glancing around at the wonder that was the Imag-I-Nation.

"You aren't alone, Beth" Jeff said, planting a kiss upon her forehead. "You have Matt, and Shannon, and Shane. You've got me, always"

Beth smiled up at him and nodded. He was right, she was surrounded by People that loved and cared about her. She was going to be fine.

"I Love you, Enigma" she whispered. He chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"I Love you too, Beth" he replied, as they both turned to watch the midnight sky. Being Wrapped in Jeff's arms, Beth was certain she had never felt safer.

* * *

(A/N) So there you go! Thank you for reading! Please review! :)


End file.
